Voldemort's Ghosts
by LegendKillerlover4ever
Summary: I'm not who I should be right now. It seems that everyone I thought was good is actually bad and everyone I thought was bad is actually good. Now I know that I won't be the "good guys'" martyr anymore. They're on their own because I'm not a martyr...not I
1. Dumbledore's Plan

_A/N: Hi guys! I'm back. I've just been really busy with stuff, but this story has been in the works for a while._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. I only own the plot and the things you don't recognize._

_Full Summary: **Takes place in OOTP**. Voldemort charges his most prized Death Eater with looking for the six Hogwarts students that will replace his other most precious Death most prized Death Eater is Harry this because of a personality change and a memory wipe by a certain Headmaster? **Contains powers from the movie **_**Push.**

_See you at the bottom!_

_Alison_

_

* * *

_**Prologue:Dumbledore's Plan**

"Professor Dumbledore, did you want to talk to me?"

Professor Albus Dumbledore looked up from the note he was writing and saw a messy raven haired teenage boy with emerald eyes and ebony glasses, but the most distinguishing feature about him was the lightening bolt shaped scar on his forehead that made him famous in the Wizarding World. He was standing in front of the Headmaster's desk that Albus was sitting behind, standing in a way that would suggest he was carrying something heavy. The Headmaster smiled and looked kindly through his half-moon spectacles at the young boy, given burdens no child his age should bear. "Yes, Harry, I did." Albus folded the finished letter.

"Why, Professor?" Harry asked. The Headmaster, and leader of the Order of the Phoenix, stood up.

"Sirius told me you said if Voldemort was building an army, you want to fight. Is this still true?"

Harry stood up straighter and nodded slowly. It was a forced kind of slow, like he wanted to nod vigorously. His face looked solemn. Albus knew that he realized that no one in the school believed him when he said that Voldemort was back. The Ministry had sent Dolores Umbridge (who, admittedly, none of the staff liked very much) to make sure no one believed him. She had given him one detention for telling what both of the people in the Headmaster's study knew was true. It was then Albus knew that he had picked the right person.

"Now, before I give you this letter, you must promise me that you won't breathe a word of this to anyone. Not even to Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger."

Harry was startled for a few minutes. Then he composed himself and responded, "I promise, Professor."

Albus handed him the letter. "This letter contains everything I'm about to tell you. First, I ask you to hold your questions until the end. Also, I ask you to sit down, Harry. What I'm about to tell you will shock and surprise you."

Harry looked curiously at the Headmaster as he sat down in the chair he immediately recognized as the one he occupied at the end of the school year last year.

"This plan was formed by the Order of the Phoenix while you were over at the Dursleys'. We talked about this at night so don't be surprised that you haven't heard this until now."

The fifth year leaned forward in his chair. "What is this plan?" he inquired. "Sir," he added quickly, realizing his mistake as he stiffened. Albus smiled. Then, Harry relaxed in the chair, only so much that he could listen to this mysterious plan.

"It involves you joining Voldemort." He saw Harry grip the arm of the chair tightly. "I understand if you don't want to do it..."

"You think I don't want to do it? Even though it involves Voldemort possibly killing me? I'd rather face him now instead of later. I'm ready to do whatever it takes to end this war, sir." There was a weird silence between the professor and student until the professor sighed.

"If you truly want to do this, Harry, you don't have to worry about Voldemort attempting to kill you because you won't be yourself."

"I don't understand, sir."  
"I can give you new memories and a new personality, erase this moment from your mind completely. You will still be yourself, but that side will be dormant and the dormant side of you will be you. Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley will still be your friends of course, but unfortunately you won't be able to stand being around them. Voldemort will want you to keep them close by you. Especially Miss Granger."

Deceit lifted from Harry James Potter's eyes as if it was a curtain. "Y-you're a wiper, sir?" Albus smiled a smile that touched his ocean blue eyes.

"Yes, Harry. I am a wiper. A second generation wiper."

"Hermione told me I have to help a wiper, if whatever the wiper tells me is against my beliefs or not." His professor nodded. Everybody in Hogwarts (except Umbridge) knew that Hermione had all of the abilities the purebloods wanted to have.

"Always listen to a watcher, Harry. Most of the time, they are right."

Harry rose from the chair as he put the note in his pocket. "How long do I have to decide?"

"Until before you leave for the holidays. This is your decision, Harry." Albus looked back down at the parchments on his desk.

"Professor?" He looked up again.

"Yes?"

"Can I just tell Hermione I talked to a wiper?"

"It's up to you. Decide whether you want to or not." And, with a wave, Harry took it as his time to leave the office, the note in his pocket.

* * *

_A/N: I hoped you liked it. Reviews are welcome._


	2. Hermione's Vision and Harry's Decision

_A/N: Here's chapter one. The name says it all. Enjoy._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter One: Hermione's Vision and Harry's Decision**

It had been a few months since Dumbledore told him the mission and gave him the letter. Now, it had been all Harry could focus on. Hermione had been bugging him about not paying attention in classes and Ron had kept asking awkward questions. The only time he could actually have some peace was during the DA meetings, when he could focus on teaching the spells he used against Voldemort last year in the graveyard and others he knew.

Now, the second to last DA meeting was over and Hermione and Ron were still talking about the lesson until they got to the portrait that led to the Dungeon.

"Password?" the man asked.

"Scurrilious Scoundrel," Harry answered automatically and the portrait swung open. Hermione looked at him curiously.

"Are you okay, Harry?" she asked. Harry sighed mentally. He loved Hermione as a friend, but how could he tell her about the letter without telling her Dumbledore gave it to him?

"Yeah, it's just this letter I got from the wiper." _Yeah. That's a good way to tell her about the letter._ Hermione's honey eyes widened.

"You got a letter from a wiper?" Ron asked him.

Harry nodded. "A few months ago, actually. That's why I haven't been paying attention in classes." Ron's eyes widened as Hermione's relaxed.

"So you were right, 'Mione. That's amazing." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, Ron, if you listened to me last year, I said that someone in the year ahead of us would die and look what happened. He's dead and the worst part is I saw it."

"Why didn't you say anything to me about that during the DA meetings, Hermione?" a girl's voice said. The golden trio turned and saw Cho Chang (or, as Ron called her, the Tornado's fanatic), Harry's secret crush. Harry's face turned Weasley hair red.

"I'm sorry, Cho. I forgot about it until Ron said something about it. Plus, I knew it would hurt your feelings."

Cho nodded. "I understand. It's one of the worst things about being a watcher. Do you still have the picture?" Hermione nodded slowly as she took out her vision journal, the most prized possession of a watcher. She turned each page until she got to the one marked the day before the final challenge in the Triwizard Tournament and gave it to Cho. It showed Cedric surrounded by a green light, now known to every single DA member as light from the Killing Curse. Suddenly, Hermione's hand touched the wall to the right of the portrait and her eyes were blank. Cho looked up from the picture of Cedric and gave the journal back to Hermione. She took it gently, turned it to a blank page and, after taking her special pencil out of her pocket, started to draw. It looked like nothing at first, but it started to turn into something that looked like a person. Soon, it started to look like Harry. He was standing in the Forbidden Forest, staring at five people. They looked like someone was torturing them. Ron, Harry and Cho looked closer at the picture and saw two tiny puncture marks on each of their throats and bloody fogs standing over them, but Hermione wasn't finished yet. A few minutes later, the bloody fogs turned into pale human beings with strange looking marks on their shoulders. Above them was what made their blood freeze in their veins: the Dark Mark shooting out of a wand. Harry recognized the wand right away. Then, as soon as she began, Hermione stopped drawing and her eyes were her normal honey brown color, but she still stared at the picture she drew.

"What are you four doing down here? The bell rang a few minutes ago. Now, go to your classes, please," an annoyingly sweet voice ordered. The four students looked up and saw the very professor they hated: Dolores Umbridge. The four of them were still and silent until Hermione spoke up.

"Professor, I had a vision when the bell rang and Harry, Ron and Cho decided to wait for me until it was over." Umbridge looked startled for a minute. Then she started to laugh.

"There are no watchers in this school, Miss Granger. The Ministry has banned them from here. The Minister himself even signed the document." Hermione stood up, with a lot of help from Harry, Ron, and Cho. Then she walked over to the annoying professor.

"Then how do you explain these?" she inquired as she gave Umbridge her journal.

The toad woman looked at the first entry and said, "Just dreams of a child. Watchers are no longer welcome in this school. Now, go to class." She gave Hermione her journal back. Reluctantly, the four DA members walked to their respective classes, Cho to Herbology and the Golden Trio to (unfortunately) Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry was pondering the whole way.

"What are you thinking about, Harry?" Ron asked. His friend looked at him.

"I'm thinking about that note I was telling you two about," Harry responded immediately. Hermione looked over at him.

"What are you thinking about telling the wiper?" Hermione inquired. He looked at the note in his hand again.

"I just don't know yet," he lied. He knew as soon as he saw what Hermione saw in her vision that he must take this mission. This was because the wand he saw in it was his.


	3. The New Harry

_A/N: Here's chapter two. Read and Review._

_Disclaimer: *closes her eyes* I wish I owned Harry Potter. I wish I owned Harry Potter. *opens her eyes* Aw fizgig! I still don't own it.  
_

_

* * *

_**Chapter Two: The New Harry**

Harry's face fell into his hands. It was a long night, but telling the Headmaster his decision might make this night even better. He decided to wait until some of the teachers, and Ron of course, were gone. He felt very sorry for the attack on Mr. Weasley, he made that very obvious because it was the truth. A few hours later, all of the teachers (and Ron) left Dumbledore's office. Harry started to stand up, but Dumbledore gestured for him to sit down.

"I suppose you want to tell me your decision," Albus said, looking into Harry's eyes for the first time since their meeting a few months ago. Harry nodded, not breaking eye contact with him. Albus motioned for him to go on.

"I'm sure you've heard about Hermione's vision about the six unknown students and the Dark Mark over them. I know that in that vision I was the one who put the mark in the sky. I realized then that, in that vision, I said yes to doing the mission. So, I see no point in changing the future. I've decided to accept this mission," he finished, setting the note down on the table. "I also want to forget about this note. I've read it over the past few months since our meeting and I've been thinking of nothing since. I want to forget it." Albus put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Don't worry, you'll forget about these two meetings. All you'll remember is what you felt when I looked into your eyes tonight. You will be given new memories. Memories that will explain that feeling."

"When are you going to do it, sir?"

"Whenever you are ready, Harry."

"I'm ready right now, sir," he said immediately. Albus nodded as he conjured up a bed.

"I want you to lay down on this bed." Harry stood up and laid down on the bed. Albus sat down close to his head. "Now, relax, Harry. Forget your surroundings." He put his hands on each side of Harry's head.

Harry started to feel woozy, like Dumbledore was sucking life from him instead of memories that were unnecessary for his mission to help the Order. His eyelids were heavy...very heavy. He saw every single memory that he didn't need flash before his eyes: the ones of the talks he had with Dumbledore about this mission and that he liked Dumbledore (as a friend, of course). While watching the memories fly by, he felt...different. Before he could tell how different, his emerald eyes closed for the last time as Harry Potter the hero died and stepped aside to make room for the originally dormant Harry Potter, the unknown side that no one believed could exist until that night...

Albus saw Harry start to shift and his brows furrowed. Before he could tell him to lay still, Harry stopped shifting and his eyebrows relaxed as he did. Suddenly, Severus Snape entered the office.

"You wanted to see me, Headmaster?" he asked.

Without removing his hands and eyes from the relaxed teen, Albus said, "Yes, Severus. I did. Harry saw Arthur being attacked by something. Teach him Occlumency, Severus. He needs to be able to protect his mind from Voldemort."

"I'm sorry, Headmaster, but why? He hardly pays attention in class. All he's been focusing on is a piece of parchment with something written on it."

Harry turned over to his right side, holding onto the pillow with his hands. Albus removed his hands from Harry's head slowly. Severus looked at the Headmaster, startled.

"I changed his personality and removed the memories that weren't important to this mission I gave him. When he wakes up, who knows what he'll be like."

The Potions Master's startled look changed to one of shock. "You gave him the mission to become the Dark Lord's right hand man? You do realize what he'll have to do in order to get up that high?"

Albus nodded. "You told me exactly what to expect from it. If he gets that high, he'll be able to choose the six students who will become Voldemort's Ghosts. Now, Severus. You must teach him Occlumency because he still has some memories of Sirius and there is that possibility he will tell one of the Death Eaters, possibly Bellatrix, to kill him."

"He will have him killed anyway because he wants his servants to be focused on helping him, not on family members. I hope you realize this, Headmaster."

"Yes, I do, Severus. Now, please leave because he'll be waking soon, but come in here later." Severus nodded his head and exited the office.

Light flooded through the window as Harry Potter woke up from what seemed to be a long sleep. He stretched, wondering what in the name of Merlin he was doing in the Headmaster's office as his eyes adjusted to the light. Now he remembered.

"So, you're awake," a man's voice said.

Harry jumped about six inches. He then turned around and saw Dumbledore. Suddenly, he felt this sudden urge to kill him for all that he did to him...what did the Headmaster do? That was the question of the year. Harry almost glared at him. Instead, he gave him an innocent smile and responded, "Yeah, I'm awake, sir. Did I faint?" Dumbledore nodded.

"It happened after you told me that you saw Mr. Weasley being attacked by Voldemort's snake, remember?"

Oh, he remembered all right. "I must have been really tired after running from the Gryffindor common room to here." His eyes moved to his watch. Merlin! He missed five classes and now he had DADA, which was almost over. _Umbridge is going to kill me! _

_Not if we kill her first, _a voice inside his head suggested. The idea sounded amazing. Especially since she deserved it..._WAIT A SECOND! Kill a _teacher_! What am I thinking?_

His inner battle must have been showing because then Dumbledore said, "I'll tell your teachers that you were here sleeping." Suddenly, the door opened and Harry's Potions Master entered the office.

"You wanted to see me, Headmaster?" he asked.

Dumbledore nodded. "It's time, Severus."

Snape nodded and grabbed Harry's arm. "Come with me," he said. Harry was confused. Where was he going? What could Snape teach him that no other teacher in the school knew how to do? A few minutes later, they were in the Potions classroom. Snape faced him.

"Every night after school, I want you to come here because I will be teaching you a mind blocking technique that is known as Occlumency. The Dark Lord knows how to use Leglimency, which is the technique used to force out memories that will then be revealed to the caster."

Harry nodded, completely disinterested in this.

"Occlumency is very important for blocking memories, but it won't work against people like Granger. Understand this, Potter?"

"Yes."

"Yes, _sir_."

"I didn't know that I could be called sir," Harry said coolly as Snape's face flushed red with anger. Snape pointed toward the door and Harry exited through it.

A few hours and one angry toad woman later, Harry entered the Great Hall for lunch. Nobody paid any attention to him, but he didn't care at all. He sat calmly next to Ron, who was staring at him with great interest. Hermione was reading the Prophet like she always did, smirking about how everything she said would happen did happen. Harry turned to face Ron.

"Why are you staring at me?" he asked, wanting to smash his face in.

"I'm just wondering why you weren't in the common room after we went to see Dumbledore," Ron answered.

Harry hissed silently when Ron said Dumbledore's name. He noticed Hermione's ears twitch his way. Ron, on the other hand, dismissed Harry's silent hiss and kept looking at him.

"I fainted after you left. It was a long run to Dumbledore's office," Harry answered in a tone that meant the topic was closed. _Why do I hate Dumbledore so much? What did he do to me? _Harry wondered. He hissed again, silently, when he thought Dumbledore's name. Once again, he saw Hermione's ears twitch towards him. _Does she have super-sonic hearing or something?_ He stretched and yawned. Good thing he only had a few more classes (and dinner) until it was time for bed. Harry stood up as Ron stuffed his face with food.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked after he swallowed his food.

"To get my books from the common room, Ron," Harry responded. He almost called Ron by his last name, but he caught himself just in time. _What is wrong with me today?_

Hermione stood up as well, placing the paper on the table. "I'll come with you. I need to get my other journal and the books I need for the classes we have later," she told him.

Harry nodded and they went up to the Gryffindor common room together. Harry felt a pair of eyes on him, watching his every move, but he ignored the feeling.


	4. The Dream

**Chapter Three: The Dream**

A few classes (and dinner) later, Harry was exhausted. He slowly walked up the stairs toward comfort. After what seemed to be hours, Harry collapsed onto the four-poster bed. Unfortunately, it took a long time for the Boy-Who-Lived to fall into the darkness of sleep. This is because, a few minutes later, Ron and the other Gryffindor boys came up to the room and started talking about everything. Harry sat up.

"Can't you guys go down into the common room and talk?" he asked.

Reluctantly, they went downstairs, mumbling about girls talking about them and other stuff. Finally, Harry fell into the abyss of sleep and started to dream. Or possibly remember something. He couldn't really tell.

**/Beginning of Dream/Memory/**

** Harry was standing in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was staring at something in the cabinet behind the desk. He couldn't tell what. Harry cleared his throat. The headmaster turned around to face the Boy-Who-Lived.**

** "You wanted to see me, sir?" Harry inquired. Dumbledore nodded. He motioned for Harry to take a seat. **

** "Where were you at four o'clock yesterday afternoon, Harry?" Dumbledore inquired. **

** Harry was confused. "I was in the common room since classes were over before that time," he responded.**

** One of Dumbledore's eyebrows shot up. "Really? Because Mr. Malfoy was hexed at that time in the court yard and he claims that you were the one that did it."**

** Harry was shocked. "I was not there at all during that time. Just ask Hermione and Ron."**

** "Professor Snape also saw you do it."**

** Harry glared at the headmaster. "You seem so sure that I hexed him."**

** "You have a bad history with Mr. Malfoy. The two of you almost dueled in your first year. You two actually dueled in your second year. The list goes on and on and on."**

** Harry touched the pocket that his wand was in. "I DIDN'T DO IT! HOW COULD YOU BE SUCH AN ASSHOLE? ASK HERMIONE AND RON! I WAS NOT THERE!"**

** "Your shouting and denying proves that you hexed him."**

** Harry wanted to hex the headmaster into oblivion. He couldn't believe how stupid he was being. Harry couldn't believe that he _defended _him in front of other people. Now, he was fuming.  
"For hexing Mr. Malfoy, you get six weeks of detention. Also, for calling me an 'asshole', I will tack on a month. I will also take away seventy points from Gryffindor for hexing a student and for your foul language. Now, get out of my office! NOW!"**

** Harry stood up and left, still glaring and fuming at Dumbledore. **

**/End of Dream/Memory/**

Harry woke up, really pissed off. Now he realized why he hated (scratch that _despised_) Dumbledore. _How could I forget why I despise Dumbledore as much as Voldemort does? _he wondered. He now wanted nothing more than to kill the Headmaster of Hogwarts. There was a slight problem to this: He couldn't kill him in front of everybody. He quickly sat up and put on his muggle clothes as he thought of how he could do it.

When he was putting on his jeans, he thought of a plan. He wasn't sure if it would work, but he knew that if he didn't try, Albus Dumbledore would remain alive. Harry knew that he had to try it.

But, how could he find the person who could help him when he didn't know where he was? Harry knew that if he found him, his people would probably try to kill him on one hand. On the other hand, they probably would bring him to the one who could help him. Of course, he knew that he'd have to do something for him, but if that meant that he could kill Dumbledore, he'd do it.

When could he try it? That was a tough question. He could try it today, tomorrow, or even during Christmas break. Harry knew he had to try it soon. He just had to.

When he was finished getting dressed, he ran down the steps toward the common room. There, he saw Ron and Hermione having an argument like they always did. Harry cleared his throat.

The two best friends of the Boy-Who-Lived turned their heads toward him. Hermione smiled at him and Ron just nodded toward him, looking him over.

"So Harry, are you in a better mood today than you were last night?" Ron asked. Harry looked sheepishly at his feet and nodded.

"Sorry about that, Ron. Yesterday was a really long day and I wanted to go to sleep," Harry answered. Ron waved it away. "Let's go to breakfast. I'm seriously starving." Ron, who didn't need to be told twice, bolted down the stairs and waited outside for the other two members of the Golden Trio.

Hermione started to go down the stairs when she heard, "Hey, 'Mione, I have a question." She turned around to look at her best friend with the emerald eyes.

"What is it, Harry?" she asked curiously.

"I was just wondering if you heard the Order mention anything about where Voldemort is hiding." There was a very uncomfortable silence between the two of them for a few minutes.

"Yeah, I did. They believe that he is hiding at the manor he built before he started the war, but I know that he's not there."

"Where do you think he is hiding?"

"I know that he is hiding at Malfoy Manor."

"How do you know?" He could tell that he sounded anxious to find out. Hermione looked right at him.

"Because I've seen him there during the summer. I had a vision then that showed him sitting at a table. Malfoy's father was sitting to his right."

"But how do you know that it's Malfoy Manor?"

"In any rich house, the guest sits at the head of the table. The master of the house always sits to the guest's right. Why were you asking these questions?"

"No reason at all. I was just curious." Fortunately, she took that answer because she turned toward the portrait and walked out to meet Ron. Harry followed a few minutes later after memorizing the information.


	5. The Question

_A/N: Once again, I own nothing you recognize. Enjoy._

_

* * *

_**Chapter Four: The Question**

Two weeks after that conversation, Harry decided to go to the person he needed to help him. He told Hermione and Ron that he was going for a long walk around the grounds. The only thing he took with him was his wand. He knew that he wouldn't need anything else. So he walked towards the lake. He sat down for a few minutes, checking to see if anyone was following him. After finding no tail whatsoever, he stood up, brushed himself off, and walked toward the Forbidden Forest. A few minutes later, he found the spot he was looking for: the spot from where he could disapparate to the place he needed to get to.

Harry took out his wand and thought very hard about the place he needed to get to, closing his eyes. After a few minutes of thinking about the place, he felt a pulling sensation, but he kept his eyes closed until he landed very softly, on his feet, in the grass. Then he felt the familiar press of a wand on his back. He could tell it was a Death Eater.

"Don't move a muscle," the Death Eater whispered. He (clearly the Death Eater was a man) used his other arm to feel Harry's face and hair. "Turn around," the Death Eater ordered. Harry did and stared into the Death Eater's face. The Death Eater smirked when he realized who his captive was. Harry didn't recognize the Death Eater at all. He was about seven feet tall and looked like most of his weight was his muscles. He had dark brown hair that fell over his navy blue eyes and tanned skin.

The Death Eater made Harry turn around again and made him walk toward the manor. The outside of the manor was very beautiful as far as Harry could tell from where he was. Before he could really marvel at it, the Death Eater pushed him toward the door. They walked for a few minutes in silence until they made it to the door.

The Death Eater knocked six times rapidly then stopped. When there was no answer, he knocked six more times. After the sixth time, the door creaked open and a voice asked, "What are you doing here right now, Parker? It's not even time yet. He's not going to be very happy with you when he sees you."

"I realize that, but I've got Potter! He has to see me," Parker answered. There was silence from the other side of the door for a few seconds.

"There's no way that you've got Potter. The old fool never lets him out of his sight at all."

Parker stood up straighter than he already was. "See for yourself if you don't believe me." The door opened wider and Harry saw Lucius Malfoy standing in the doorway, checking to see if it was really Harry. Then a shocked look appeared on his pale face.

"Bring him in, Parker. I'll see if he's still in my office." Parker nodded and pushed Harry into Malfoy Manor. Harry stared at the magnificence of the place. He couldn't believe that Malfoy lived here. _No wonder he has an ego the size of a Hungarian Horntail, _he realized. Then Lucius appeared.

"You may leave now, Parker," he told the Death Eater.

Parker crossed his arms on his chest. "No because there is no way I'm letting _you_ take the credit for something I did. Not again, Malfoy."

"Fine. Stay out here then." Parker nodded and kept his arms crossed on his chest. Malfoy Sr grabbed Harry's arm and practically walked him toward where the Dark Lord was. As they passed through the corridor, Harry marveled at the portraits who were staring at him as he and Malfoy Sr passed by. Soon, they stopped in front of a large mahogany door with intricately painted designs on it. Lucius knocked on the door once.

"Enter," a high cold voice answered. Lucius opened the door and Harry found himself staring at Lord Voldemort. Voldemort smirked at Harry. "Harry Potter. We meet again. Have you decided to give up the useless fight against me?" he asked.

Harry looked into the Dark Lord's red snake-like eyes and answered, "Actually, there's something that I wish to ask you."

Voldemort looked intrigued. "Go on." Harry didn't continue. His eyes just moved to Lucius. Voldemort, getting the hint, told Lucius, "Leave us, Lucius. Make sure no one enters this room until Harry and I are finished." Lucius bowed and left, closing the door behind him.

"Now, Harry, I want you to go on with what you were going to ask me."

Harry crossed his fingers. This was the moment he was waiting for. This was what he had been hoping for the past two weeks. "Can you help me kill Albus Dumbledore?"


	6. The Answer

_A/N: Just to let you know, I won't explain the assignment Voldemort gives Harry in this chapter. It will be revealed as the chapters continue._

**Chapter Five: The Answer**

There was silence between the two foes. Voldemort looked confused. "Why would you want to kill Dumbledore?" he asked. Harry looked away from the Dark Lord's intense gaze. Voldemort, knowing that Harry wouldn't explain, told him, "Look at me, Harry." Harry did what he was asked.

Suddenly, he felt a pull as memories of the detentions that he went through with Dumbledore for those one month six weeks flashed before his eyes. Then another memory that explained his hate for Dumbledore surfaced, one that cemented the fact that Dumbledore needed to die.

**/Beginning of Memory/**

** Harry was walking toward the Headmaster's office for what seemed to be the millionth time this year. _I wonder what I supposedly did this time, _he wondered. It didn't matter because during all of these meetings, he would always get pissed off at Dumbledore. Just thinking about it was making him pissed off. Suddenly, he found himself at Dumbledore's office. Before he entered, he tried to calm down. After he felt he was calm enough, he mumbled the password and walked up the curving staircase.**

** As soon as he was at the door, he heard Dumbledore talking to someone. Harry couldn't tell who that person was.**

** "Trust me, Master, he doesn't know a thing. I keep blaming him for things that he didn't do. He has no idea about this," Dumbledore told the mysterious person.**

** "I'm proud of you, Albus. What about the Order? Are they following my directions?" the man asked.**

** "All of them that follow you, Master, know that you exist, and that you are the real leader of the group."**

** "Who in the Order doesn't know that I exist?" There was an uncomfortable silence between the two of them.**

** "Just Sirius Black." The man that Dumbledore called Master walked around the room and finally came to a complete stop in front of the door Harry was behind. He crossed his arms over his chest. **

** "Just as I thought. They have told him that a man more powerful than Voldemort exists, but, just like his brother, he doesn't believe them. Is this accurate, Albus?"**

** "That is completely accurate, Master. Molly and Arthur have told him, but he didn't believe." **

** The Master nodded. "This is completely essential to my plan. The only person that has to make a move is Voldemort."**

** "May I ask you something, Master?"The Master nodded again. Dumbledore continued. "What does the boy have to do with your plan? He's worthless after he defeats your brother."**

** "I know he's worthless after that. This is why you must kill him after he has defeated my brother. He must not live after he has served his purpose, but Albus, do it in private. Tell him that you wish to congratulate him on ending the war. Then, as soon as the two of you enter his office, kill him. He won't suspect a thing."**

** "I understand, but what if your other apprentice does it first?" **

** There was another uncomfortable silence between the master and apprentice, until the Master said, "Oh, he won't do it. I'll tell him not to do anything, but bring Harry Potter to you."**

** "Thank you, Master. I will do it, but what if I die before I attempt it?" **

** "Enough of the "What if"'s, Albus. You will live to attempt it, understand?"**

** "Of course, I do, Master." The Master turned toward the door.**

** As he turned, he whispered, "Soon, everyone will tremble when they hear the name Tyrennius Marcus Riddle." He then disappeared with a soft pop.**

**/End of Memory/**

Harry felt himself being pulled out of the memory. He found himself once again standing in front of Voldemort, a look that Harry couldn't describe on his face. Voldemort was muttering something that Harry couldn't hear. Soon, Voldemort looked back up at Harry with a smirk on his face.

"This is very interesting. The one who is supposed to end me asks for help to kill his protector. Very interesting indeed. Harry, I will help you with this, but first, you need to do two things for me," Voldemort told him.

"I am willing to do anything," Harry answered.

The Dark Lord walked toward the Chosen One and said, "First, you must receive the Dark Mark, but not just any Dark Mark. You will receive the Dark Mark that is reserved for someone very special if you really want it."

Harry kept his eyes on Voldemort. "I want to be that person, Voldemort, if it means that I will be the one to kill him." Voldemort smirked.

"You shall receive it two days after you return to Hogwarts. Until then, I am going to give you an assignment. One that you must complete for it is very necessary to this cause." He motioned for Harry to take a seat. Once he did, Voldemort started to explain what he needed to do. A few minutes later, Voldemort asked, "Are you willing to complete this mission for me, Harry?"

"I am willing, but will anyone know that I received that mark?"

"No one will know besides me and the people I told you about." Voldemort handed him a blank piece of parchment. "You must write the names on this piece of parchment and send it to me using an owl I will send on the date I have mentioned. Do you understand?" Harry nodded as he took out his wand. Voldemort took out his as well and made a complicated motion in the air. "You may apparate now, Harry. I will see you two days after you return to Hogwarts. On that date, you must change your eye color, your hair color and length, and your height since no one must know your real name." Harry nodded again. Then he disappeared with a very soft pop.

Soon, he was back in the spot he disapperated from a while before. Then Harry put his wand and the parchment into his pocket and walked back to the castle he called home for five years.


	7. Starting the Assignment

**Chapter Six: Starting the Assignment**

Harry was sitting in the Great Hall eating lunch with his two best friends. It had been a couple of days since Voldemort accepted to help him kill the Headmaster.

Merlin. Just thinking about the idiot made Harry want to walk up to the Heads' table and kill Dumbledore. Unfortunately though, there were two problems with that: One he would reveal the fact that he would become a Death Eater after the holidays, and two he would cement the fact that most people thought he was crazy. _You're lucky, Dumbledore, _Harry thought. _Very lucky that I don't kill you right now even though I seriously want to. _

"Harry?" a voice whispered. Harry turned toward the direction the voice came from and saw Hermione. She had a worried look on her face. "Are you okay?" she asked him.

He nodded. She didn't look convinced with his answer, so he decided to reassure her. "Don't worry about me so much, 'Mione. I really am okay. I was just thinking about something." Hermione smiled at him and turned back to the piece of parchment in front of her. _He told me to see if she was one of them. She has to be one of them. She just has to, _he thought. After thinking this, he decided to leave the Great Hall unnoticed. Unfortunately for him, Ron decided right then to look up at his friend.

"Where are you going, Harry?" he asked as Harry cursed him mentally for being so damn curious.

"I'm just going back up to the common room to rest for a while," he told him. Ron nodded as he turned back to his plate full of food, staring at it hungrily.

As he walked away from Gryffindor table, he hoped to Merlin that Ron wasn't one of the ones Voldemort told him about. When he was outside the Great Hall, he turned to walk in the direction he wanted to go.

A few minutes later, he was standing in front of the place he used a lot the past couple of days to think. He paced in front of it, thinking, _I need a place to think on my own. _He repeated that thought over and over again until a huge elm door with swirling designs appeared. After checking to see that no one followed him, Harry entered the Room of Requirement. Inside was a red chair that was completely identical to the one that was in the Gryffindor common room, a blazing fire, a sketch pad with a pencil, and a mirror that was a few inches taller than Harry. On the walls were drawings of people he knew and complete strangers he saw during the years he spent with the Dursleys. He smiled for the first time since he found out the truth about Dumbledore. He grabbed the sketch pad and pencil and he started to draw. Drawing was what helped him to think. That was something no one knew about and Harry wanted to keep it that way. He started drawing a mark that he had seen in one of the dreams that he had last night. It looked like the Dark Mark, but, instead of a normal one headed snake protruding from the skull's mouth, it was a three headed snake. Suddenly, he was startled by a noise coming from outside the room. A knock maybe? Harry stood up, placed his opened sketch pad on the chair, and pulled out his wand. He slowly tiptoed towards the door as he called out, "Who's there?"

"Harry? It's just me," a female voice called back. When he finally reached the door, he opened the door a little bit. He peeked through the small crack and his emerald green eyes connected with chocolate brown ones. He opened the door more and saw Hermione. She pulled him into a hug. Harry was confused.

"What the hell, 'Mione? I just came here to think," he told her, "and oxygen is necessary." Hermione let go. Her face was turned a red that was somewhat darker than crimson but lighter than the darkest red.

"I'm sorry about that, Harry. Ron and I decided to see if you really were in the common room, but when we didn't see you there, I got really worried. So I ran around the castle looking for you, but then I remembered that you sometimes come here to think so I came here and..." Harry put a finger on her lips, and she stopped talking. Her blush spread to her ears.

"I want to show you something, 'Mione. First, you have to promise not to tell anyone about it. I mean _anyone_." Hermione nodded. Then he took her hand and brought her over to the red chair. He picked up the sketch book and gave it to her. "Go ahead. Look in it," he urged.

Hermione looked through the sketches. Her look of relief changed to a look of amazement. "You really drew all of these, didn't you?"

Harry nodded. He knew that he looked like a little leaguer that hit his first homer.

"Why didn't you tell Ron and me before?"

"I just didn't want anyone to know that I draw to think and calm down." She flipped through the drawings. When she got to the last one, her face paled. Harry looked worried now. "What is it, 'Mione?" he asked.

"Nothing. It's just that I've seen this mark somewhere before. I'm just not sure where." Harry shrugged.

"Maybe you've seen it in you're dreams because I've seen it in mine." _Maybe it's that mark Voldemort was talking to me about._

"Maybe you're right. I have been dreaming about a lot of things lately. Especially about that vision I saw a while back."

"Can you see that person's face any clearer now?"

Hermione shook her head. "It's blurred completely now which is really weird. It was clearing up as time went on, but now..." She trailed off to let Harry imagine it. She looked away from him.

Harry put his hand on her shoulder. "You'll probably see his face when it happens."

Hermione looked back at him. "How can you be so sure, Harry?"

A small smirk lit up Harry's face. "I just can, Hermione. I just can," he said mysteriously. He felt Hermione shiver. The small smirk disappeared. "Are you cold, 'Mione?"

"A little bit, but we have to leave now. Ron's waiting for us in the common room." Harry nodded as he lifted his hand from her shoulder. Hermione put Harry's sketch pad back on the chair, leaving it open to the mysterious mark he drew before she came in, and they left the room together. As they left, Harry knew that he must start the mission again during the holiday break.


	8. The Initiation

**The Initiation**

It was two days since he returned to Hogwarts and Harry Potter was completely nervous. He was pacing in the Gryffindor boys dormitory, muttering "What am I going to do? What the hell am I going to do?". He knew his initiation was that night, but he didn't have the list finished. He needed the names by tonight, but how was he supposed to find them? That method failed him time and time again over the break. His past six methods (not counting the one he was told would work) didn't work. He needed to come up with an excuse. _NO! He would be able to tell that whatever I tell him isn't the truth. _Harry moaned, put his hands on his head, and threw his head back. "What am I gonna do?"

"About what?"

Harry turned and saw Hermione's face. She looked worried about him again like she was over break. He knew that he kept using that method he was told about, but it never worked. "Nothing at all, Hermione. I was just thinking about some stuff that's all."

Hermione took a seat on the bed nearest her. "You and I both know that's not true." Harry looked over at her. He saw her eyes were blank like she was in one of her trances. "I know that you are going to become the Dark Prince. I don't believe that you are capable of becoming the Dark Prince." It was then that he knew that this wasn't Hermione talking. It was someone else...a guy who knew the truth about him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"You know who I am, Harry. You and I have met before." The guy used Hermione's hand to grab Harry's shirt. Harry could see that he was changing into himself. This guy had a mad look in his eyes. "Remember at the Ministry during your hearing? The one who told you to kill the Minister? In Dumbledore's office, I was the one who suggested that you kill Umbridge. I'm _you_."

He remembered all right. Those suggestions sounded very tempting right now. "Then why did you just tell me that I'm not capable of becoming the Dark Prince?"

"I just don't think that you would be fit to be him at all." Harry snapped. He pulled out his wand. Apparently, this was something that this guy wanted to happen. He smirked. "I have a feeling that you want to know why that method didn't work." Harry nodded as he put his wand away and looked away. "It only works if you have the mark." He grabbed Harry's left hand and pulled the sleeve up. "And, from what I can see and remember, you don't have it yet. Besides, the list isn't due yet. We have enough time." At that last word, Harry looked back at him and saw a boy that looked exactly like himself. The only differences between Harry and the boy in front of him were his eyes and skin tone. Harry had emerald green eyes and and skin that was a shade that, if you looked at him from far away, you would believe that he was tan. The boy had brown eyes, the same exact brown as Hermione's, and tanned skin. His hair was ebony, like Harry's, but his was messier than the Chosen One's.

Suddenly, there was a screeching sound. The two boys turned and saw a tawny owl. In it's beak was a folded piece of parchment that had Harry's name on it. She was standing on Harry's bedpost. Harry took the piece of parchment and opened it. The boy that was now standing next to him tapped his foot. "Well, aren't you going to read it out loud?"

Harry rolled his eyes and began reading the letter aloud.

_ "Harry,_

_ "Tonight is your initiation into my world. I'll need what you're going to call yourself in front of my Death Eaters. Send the name back with Cally. She'll know where I am. I'll see you when you get here tonight._

_ Voldemort"_

Harry groaned again. He had forgotten about the fact that none of the Death Eaters could know that he was being initiated tonight. "What could I call myself tonight?" he whispered. He looked to the other boy for help, but he wasn't there anymore. Annoyed, Harry started pacing again while he searched through the list of boy names he could think of. He didn't like the ones he thought of until he found one that fit him perfectly. So he took out a piece of parchment, a quill, and ink bottle and started writing his letter to Voldemort. Harry stopped after he wrote his new first name, his quill poised as he thought of a last name. He tried combining words together until he found one he liked. He wrote the last name down, folded the piece of parchment, sealed it, and gave it to Cally.

"Give this to him," Harry whispered to her. "Make sure no one else reads it but him." She hooted and flew out the same window she entered. He watched her fly away until she was out of sight. Then he turned around and walked out of the boys' dorm. When he entered the common room, he saw that Hermione and Ron were arguing again. Hermione's hands were on her hips and her eyes were swollen and red. Harry sighed because they argued all the time now.

"Why are you yelling at me for that?" Ron told Hermione.

Hermione glared at him. "It's our six month anniversary today, Ronald, and you were kissing _her _in the library! I know you've been with her for longer than you were with me!"

Harry figured that he should step in before things got rough. "Can you guys just chill for a minute?" he asked. They stopped arguing for a bit as they exited the Gryffindor common room. "Thanks. Now, can one of you two tell me what it was about this time?" They nodded.

"Well," Hermione started, "today I was in the library reading _Twilight_ for the sixth time. In a few minutes, I was completely absorbed by the book. Suddenly, I heard a moan of pleasure coming from one of the aisles of books. I decided to see what it was." She stopped as if she believed she was going to cry again. Harry motioned for her to continue. "I saw Ron kissing Lavender in the Restricted Section. They didn't notice me at all, though. They just kept snogging the life out of each other. As I looked on, Lavender ripped off Ron's shirt. That shirt was the one I got him for Christmas last year."

"I told you that she was forcing me to kiss her. I was being blackmailed. If I didn't kiss her, she would have revealed a certain picture that I don't want to talk about ever. Believe me, Hermione. I was being forced," Ron told her. Hermione's liquid chocolate eyes turned solid as she looked at her boyfriend of six months. They were now in the Great Hall, where every single students' eyes were on the Golden Trio as Hermione and Ron argued and Harry listened. The teachers weren't even there yet.

"That's what you said when I caught you snogging the past Merlin knows how many girls, Ron! Don't say anything to me! Don't even speak! We're _done, _Ronald! Through! I know that I've said it before, but this time _nothing _you say can do anything to change my mind! Not this time!" Hermione turned around like she was going to leave, but then she did what no one thought she would do to one of her best friends: She punched Ron in the face. Everyone in the Great Hall heard something crack. When Hermione pulled her hand back, there was blood running into Ron's mouth from his nose. There was a stunned silence as Hermione stormed out of the Great Hall.

As soon as the door closed, Lavender rushed over to the two Gryffindor boys. "Ronniekins!" she screamed. "Are you alright?" Ron shook his head. Lavender took his arm and walked him out of the Great Hall.

After the doors closed again, the whole student body (besides Harry, of course) started talking about what just happened. Harry glanced at his watch and saw that it was time. He decided to sneak out of the Great Hall before some curious students asked him questions about the Gryffindor couple break-up. Fortunately, he was out of there unnoticed, mostly thanks to Ron not being there. Harry cursed Ron's stupid curiosity for the millionth time as he walked toward Gryffindor common room to get his black cloak.

A few minutes later, he was standing in the same spot where he first apparated to Malfoy Manor to ask for help. This time, though, he put on his cloak and whispered the Glamor spell to make him look like the person he was going to be every single Death Eater meeting. Then he disapperated to Malfoy Manor again with a silent pop.

He landed softly on his feet in the grass. A few feet in front of him was the meeting place Voldemort had told him about in that first meeting. He walked towards the place, slowly at first, as he checked his surroundings for patrolling Death Eaters. Like last time, he wanted to be caught. It was what needed to happen. He started walking at a normal pace, wanting to get there faster as he thought about what he would have to say. Suddenly, he found himself only a few seconds away from the place he wanted to be in at that moment. He kept walking though.

"Stop right there," a male voice ordered. Harry rolled his eyes and kept walking. "I said stop right there. You can't go in there."

Harry turned around and saw Parker, the Death Eater that brought him to Voldemort last time. "I can and I will. I was invited by him," Harry told him, motioning his head toward the entrance. Parker gaped. Then he closed his mouth.

"He invites no one."

Harry crossed his arms over his chest. "Really? 'Cause he invited me to this meeting."

Parker eyed him speculatively and then said, "Follow me, then." He walked into the cave and Harry followed. It turned out that it wasn't really a cave. It was actually a part of a manor. He didn't care about which manor it was this time. He needed to concentrate on what he was there for.

Parker turned to look at him. "What's your name, boy?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "He knows my name already. Just go tell him that I'm here." He was telling the truth. Harry described what he was going to look like in his letter to Voldemort along with his name. Parker almost glared at him, but, instead he turned around and entered the room where Voldemort and the Death Eaters were having the meeting. Five minutes later, Parker came back. "He said to go in."

Harry nodded and entered the room Parker just exited from. He felt every single pair of eyes on him as he walked toward Voldemort, who was smiling broadly. "We were wondering when you were going to show up," Voldemort told Harry.

"I explained to you when I was coming," Harry said.

"My lord," a male voice called, "I believe we need proof that he's the one to find the Ghosts."

"I have already given proof of this, Yaxley," Voldemort said tiredly.

"I realize this, my lord, but what has he done to receive that mission?"

Harry conjured a dead body. "Here's your proof," Harry told him. The body was face down on the ground. It had long black hair and was wearing a t-shirt and a skirt. Harry looked down at it.

Yaxley stepped forward. "How are we supposed to know that you didn't remove this body from it's grave?" he asked.

Harry flipped over the corpse with a lazy wave of his wand. At that moment, there was a dead silence as Yaxley and the other Death Eaters stared at the body. Suddenly, there was a loud scream.

"He killed my daughter!" a woman's voice yelled. Harry looked up at the woman who shouted at him with his cold brown eyes. Then it was silent except for the crying of the woman. Voldemort looked over at the woman.

"She disobeyed me, Maureen," Voldemort told the woman. "I ordered him to do it to prove himself and he has. Is there any other person who wants to object my decision?"

Suddenly, the door crashed open and a voice called, "I do!" It was a man with messy blond hair and eyes that were as brown as dirt. Voldemort stood up from his throne.

"Then it's a duel. Jericho versus the Chosen One," Voldemort said.

Harry took out his disguised wand and Jericho took out his. They faced each other first. Jericho looked completely confident in himself, but Harry could see fear in the wanna-be Death Eater's eyes. Harry smirked at him and he kept smirking when they were taking the steps away from each other. Then they faced each other. Before Jericho could even say a word, Harry whispered something and a green light came out of Harry's wand. The light surrounded Jericho and he fell to the ground, dead. There was silence again until a high cold laughter echoed through the room. Harry turned to face Voldemort.

"Is there anyone else?" he asked the crowd of Death Eaters. No one answered for they knew that he was the one. There was no doubt in anyone's mind about this boy. Voldemort beckoned Harry forward. Harry complied.

"Kneel." Harry did as Voldemort took out his wand. Harry rolled up his left sleeve, revealing the unmarked skin beneath it, and he held it out. _"Ecliprince," _Voldemort whispered and a Dark Mark appeared, but it wasn't like the normal Mark. It was the same one that Harry had seen in his dream, the one he drew that day in the Room of Requirement. Now he felt right. He had completed what he had set out to do. He now wasn't a martyr for the "Light" anymore. He felt different. "You may rise now, Jacob Diamondback."

"Yes, my lord," Harry whispered as he rose. He was about to turn around when Voldemort put his hand on his shoulder. Harry understood what the gesture meant: Voldemort was going to introduce him with his new title.

"My Death Eaters, may I present to you the Dark Prince Jacob Diamondback."

Voldemort took his hand off of Harry's shoulder and Harry turned around. When he was facing them completely, he heard a few gasps of surprise. He wondered why. _I'll figure it out when I get back to Hogwarts, _he thought. He turned back to Voldemort.

"This meeting is over!" Voldemort declared. Then, the Death Eaters started disapperating back to their homes. When all of them were gone, Voldemort looked at Harry in his eyes. "Well done, Harry. I'm proud of what you did tonight."

Harry bowed. "Why did I hear some gasps when I faced them?" he asked.

Voldemort laughed as he conjured a mirror. "I'm sorry I forgot to tell you about this before, Harry." He held it up.

Harry looked in it and saw himself as Jacob Diamondback, but there was something different about him. He looked closer at his reflection and saw his eyes. They were completely black except for a slit of red in them. His eyes looked the exact opposite of Voldemort's.

"That looks creepy," Harry said after staring into his new eyes. "How are we going to be able to hide them from everyone at school?"

Voldemort held up his wand and whispered a spell so quietly that Harry couldn't hear what it was. "Like this. Now everyone at Hogwarts will see your eyes as they were before you received this mark." Suddenly, Harry heard a swish of a cloak. Harry quickly turned around and ran toward the location of the sound and grabbed the person who was listening to their entire conversation. He dragged him back to Voldemort by his collar.

"Ah, Severus. Couldn't stand to leave me?" Voldemort inquired. Harry looked at the man he was holding by his collar and saw that it was his Potions Master that was eavesdropping on their conversation. "How much have you heard of the conversation I was having with the new Dark Prince?" Harry pulled out his wand and put it to Snape's throat. Voldemort looked at Harry as if he expected him to know the answer to that question. He did know. He just didn't know how he knew.

"Every word of it, my lord," Harry answered.

Voldemort looked back at Snape and said, "Then you cannot live if you know that information." He looked at Harry again. _"Kill him," _Voldemort said in Parsletounge.

"Avada Kedavra," Harry whispered. There was a flash of green light and Severus Snape was no more. Harry let go of the body of the Head of Slytherin House. "What do you want me to do with his body, my lord?"

"Apparate it back to Hogwarts and make sure it is found by one of the teachers."

Harry bowed and apparated it back to school. Then, after good-byes, he apparated back to Hogwarts as well.

That night, Draco Malfoy was patrolling the halls (one of his duties as a prefect). He was now on the fifth floor. Suddenly, he tripped over something. He looked over at it. _Merlin! I hope it wasn't something that belongs to a..._

Before he finished that thought, he saw his godfather laying on the floor. "Uncle Sev? Are you all right?" he asked as he shook Snape, but something didn't look right. He was laying face down on the floor, sprawled out too. Draco turned his godfather over and saw that his eyes were wide with fear. Draco touched his skin and it felt like... _NO! _Draco ran up to the Headmaster's office. "Let me in, you stupid gargoyles! It's an emergency! I need to see Dumbledore!" They let him in without a password. Then Draco ran up the stairs and opened the door. Dumbledore was sitting in his chair when Draco entered.

"What seems to be the trouble, Mr. Malfoy?" he asked.

"It's Professor Snape, sir! I found him laying on the floor on the fifth floor. I accidentally tripped over him! I don't know what happened to him! His eyes were wide with fear and his skin felt like a dead person's!" Dumbledore placed his hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Take me to it." Draco nodded and a few hours later, they were there. Dumbledore knelt down and touched Snape's body. Then he looked back up at the distraught teen. "I'm afraid he's no longer with us."

Draco did nothing but stand there. The cheer of that morning was defeated by the sorrow that the man he called uncle was no longer alive. He felt as if he was watching this scene above them.


End file.
